


The Tale of Miss Gertrude, Part One and a Half

by orphan_account



Category: Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cat in the Hat - Freeform, F/M, Gen, I don't know how ao3 tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Horton is captured by hunters and carried away, Gertrude McFuzz must embark on a perilous journey to save him! But what exactly did she do during that time? We only get a vague idea based on "All For You". This fanfic will detail Gertrude's journey following the circus to rescue Horton (and maybe win his heart).





	The Tale of Miss Gertrude, Part One and a Half

_I brought him a scarf, but he still didn’t notice. He only cared about Mayzie. Why is she all anyone ever wants to talk about, even when she’s not here?_ That’s what I was thinking as I moped away from Mayzie’s nest— the nest that Horton so graciously agreed to keep warm while Mayzie took a vacation somewhere in Palm Beach. She promised she would only be gone for a day or two, but it had been over a month now! At least she’d sent him a postcard. She had been gone long enough for the seasons to change, leaving poor Horton to sit out in the cold. That’s why I brought him the scarf. That, and I was really hoping he’d finally notice my tail. I got it to impress him! But he only cared about Mayzie.

About another month later, Horton was still sitting on the egg that Mayzie abandoned. It was now even colder than it was when Horton first agreed to sit on the nest. He was so kind, and faithful, and loyal, and generous, and handsome— I mean, and caring...he was all these things to others, but the most he ever did for me was say “thank you.” Which, of course, wasn’t his fault. It must have been because I wasn’t good enough. Did I need an even bigger tail? Is that what I needed? Or maybe I needed to be the one to get knocked up by an owl in Texas, and then maybe he’d—

“Help! Hunters!” I had been walking slowly, lost in my thoughts and my feelings, so I wasn’t far when I heard the loud cry. When I heard Horton’s loud cry! That was him! Oh no, and he was in danger! I turned around and ran as fast as I could, which actually wasn’t that fast, since most of my tail was still trailing behind me. Turning around so suddenly actually caused it to wrap around my legs and tangle me up, and the tail added a surprising amount of weight, though it was only made of lightweight feathers. Anyway, I gathered up some of my tail and ran back towards Horton’s nest. Along the way, I felt some other people try to help me by picking my tail up so it didn’t drag across the jungle ground. I turned and saw one of them, whom I recognized to be one of Mayzie’s posse members. I wondered why she was helping me. Maybe with Mayzie gone, they all followed the bird with the biggest tail, which was now me. My tail was even longer than Mayzie’s! After what simultaneously felt like a few short seconds and ages too late, I finally returned to the nest.

There were three hunters surrounding Horton, each one with a large gun aimed straight at him! I called his name and flapped my wings to fly to his rescue, but to my astonishment, I couldn't get an inch off the ground! I kept yelling Horton’s name louder and louder, growing more and more frightened and more and more discouraged. Then I'm not exactly sure what happened. I think I got so scared that I kind of zoned out. The next thing I knew, Horton was gone! The hunters were gone, too, but, strangely enough, so was the tree. Had they taken him away? Why would they do that? I didn't know what had just happened. I didn’t know the hunters had done or what they were going to do. But I did know one thing for certain: I, Gertrude McFuzz, had to save Horton.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m actually in a production of Seussical right now and I started writing this to get a better understanding of the plot and parts of the story that may be missing from the plot. I decided to start posting it now partially because I wanted to see if anyone from my cast would find it...so if you are from my cast, then hello. 
> 
> I do not own Seussical or any Dr. Seuss books (except for the ones that I own physical copies of, but that’s about it). All the chapter titles will be either spoken lines from the show or lyrics from "All For You".


End file.
